Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You
by sylviarockefeller
Summary: Sylvia Rockefeller is searching for her brother Martin aboard the Vengeance with Scotty when they run into Khan and Admiral Marcus. KhanxOCxScotty oneshot OOC Khan


Khan stood there inches away, staring at me with a frown as I tightly held my eyes shut and braced myself for whatever hit he threw at me. I thought this was it. The end. I knew I should have listened to my Captain but instead I put personal matters before anything else.

And I was ok with that.

Dying in an attempt to find and save my brother instead of following orders.

I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving Martin.

"(First name)?!" shouted a voice a bit of a distance behind Khan. Hesitantly you opened your eyes to find Khan had moved away from you and was now a far more comfortable distance away as two figures ran towards you. Instantly, you recognised them

"Kirk! Scotty!" you shouted their names as you ran the short distance towards them, jumping onto Scotty and embracing him into a tight hug.

"Alright Lass?!" Scotty chuckled as he held you in his arms. You couldn't believe he was here. Was this just some kind of trick? An illusion? Your doubts were instantly diminished as you breathed in Scotty's scent. No, this was real. You pulled back and looked up into his bluey-grey eyes with a huge grin wiped across both your faces. From the corner of your eyes you could see Khan glaring at you both from the opposite side of the corridor.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." you softly said as Scotty placed both his hands on each side of your face.

"Ye know me, (First name). Always showing up and saving yir arses just in the nick of time." Scotty said with a wink making you laugh.

Thought your joy at being reunited with Scotty was short lived by the clearing of a throat. Your Captain's throat. Scotty dropped his hands as you slowly turned to face Kirk, the grin on your face now replaced by a small, nervous smile.

"Kirk! Hey! It's good to see your ok." you quietly said as your Captain frowned at you in annoyance, crossing his arms in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here, (First name)?!" Kirk asked in irritation. If Khan hadn't killed you yet then you sure as hell were about to die. Nervously, you rubbed the back of your neck. How the hell were you going to get out of this one?

"Funny question that one-"

"There isn't anything funny about this, Lieutenant! I gave you an order to stay put and help the crew." Kirk scolded. If you looked close enough then you were pretty sure that you might just be able to see the steam of anger leave his ears. You were in for it now.

"I'm sorry, ok! It's just that-" you started, trying to explain yourself before being interrupted by a furious Kirk.

"It's not ok, (First name)! What the hell were you even thinking? Are you that much of an idiot that you can't follow a simple order?!" Kirk shouted, a hand going through his blond hair. A tense silence filled the air. Kirk sighed. "Get back to the Enterprise, L.T. We'll discuss this later." he quietly ordered you.

Kirk then began walking away from you and toward Khan, who was looking down the corridor in which you had just came from. Scotty stood there, awkwardly looking between Kirk, Khan and you. You closed your eyes.

"No." you said a loud, the footsteps a slight distance in front of you stopped and a quiet gasp escaped Scotty. Kirk turned back to your direction.

"What?" he said in confusion, walking half the distance back towards you. You opened your (eye colour) eyes and looked at your Captain, behind him you could see Khan looking intently at you, intrigued by what was unfolding in front of him, Scotty just stared at you with a 'Please don't do anything stupid' look on his face.

"I said no. I'm not going back to the Enterprise." you stated. Kirk glared at you.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at, but I am your Captain." he began, walking slowly back towards you until he was inches away. "And as your Captain, I order you to return to the ship for your own God damn safety."

You looked at him with no emotion other than a serious one.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Cap." you softly said, trying to remain calm as he looked at you with confusion. "I'm not leaving this ship until I find my brother."

"Oh for the love of-" Kirk groaned in frustration. "(First name), just go." you shook your head.

"Kirk, are you even listening to what I'm saying? I'm NOT leaving until I find Martin." you emphasised. Before walking a bit in the direction from where the three men had came from. "And if you aren't going to help me then I'll find him myself." you said turning to the three.

Kirk looked as though he were ready to just grab you and drag you back to the Enterprise himself, Scotty looked nervous as hell and Khan looked somewhat amused. Your eyes stayed locked with your Captain's.

"You're going the wrong way." Khan said, causing Kirk, Scotty to turn and look at him. Khan's blue-green eyes were looking at you as he spoke. With a sigh Khan continued. "You would be going the wrong way if you wanted to find your brother. He would most likely be on the bridge with Marcus." Khan stated as though it were completely obvious.

You nodded your head and walked back the way you had came, passing a furious Kirk and a concerned Scotty. Scotty tried to take you by the arm and attempt to talk you out of what you were doing but you marched on passed him before stopping in front of Khan.

"Lead the way." you said to him. His emotionless face looked at you for a moment, scanning your face, before he nodded at your command and began leading the group towards the bridge.

After running through many more dark and dull corridors, taking sharp corners as the three of you ran after Khan and dodged soldiers attacks, did you arrive at the doors leading to the bridge. Kirk, Khan and Scotty entered first as you trailed in behind them. The three of you prepared for whatever may unfold in the next few minutes, guns at the ready.

Khan looked as though he were ready to rip the head off of Marcus with his bare hands, Kirk and Scotty both pointed their guns in Marcus's direction, Kirk slightly closer to the Admiral than Scotty, you stood behind them, your hand hovering over your gun ready to jump into action if you had to. The surrounding soldiers pointed their guns at each of you, ready to fire. You quickly scanned the room looking for your brother, but as your eyes landed on each person's face, knowing instantly that they weren't Martin destroyed a small piece of hope each time until you had looked at everyone in the room. He wasn't here.

Before any words were spoken, Kirk instantly turned around and fired his gun (which was set to stun) at Khan, stunning him. Khan groaned as the electrical currents flooded through his body before immediately falling to the ground, unconscious. Everyone stared at Kirk and then to Khan in shock as to what had just happened as Scotty speed walked over to Khan, aiming his gun at him in case he woke up. You weren't really shocked, you somewhat expected Kirk to do that at some point. Kirk then turned to face Admiral Marcus.

"Admiral Marcus, you are under arrest." Kirk seriously stated, walking until he was a few feet away from the Admiral. Marcus looked at him in annoyance. As though Kirk was that little fly that flew around your face and annoyed you because you couldn't catch it and kill it.

"You aren't actually going to do this, are you?" Marcus asked with a monotone voice, glaring at your Captain. Kirk made no intention of standing down, instead looked far more serious. You looked over to Scotty who was watching Kirk but occasionally glance at you before back down to Khan. You then glanced down at the unconscious Khan, you couldn't see his face as it facing away from you.

"Admiral, get out of the chair." Kirk commanded, his eyes locked on the Admiral, who looked as though he had no motive of following that command.

The Admiral then began to lecture Kirk about the choices he had made and how he would be a terrible leader if Star Fleet were ever to engage in war, he finished off saying he would have to die before dragging him off the ship -how typical. Kirk then threatened to stun the Admiral into oblivion but refused to in front of the Admiral's daughter, Carol, who stood near by and watched in horror as to what was happening.

With everyone distracted on the conflict between Kirk and Marcus, Khan jumped up from where he lay on the ground, punching Scotty over the head and instantaneously knocking him unconscious. The soldiers then aimed and began firing at Khan and soon enough the bridge had turned into a mini battle field. You ran over to Scotty, your gun firing at anyone who tried to attack you. You could hear screams and shouts as you kneeled down next to Scotty.

"Scotty! Can you hear me?" you shouted with a panicked voice, shaking him to try and wake him. Though the hit Khan gave him must have been stone as Scotty was out cold.

You gritted your teeth and looked up at the scene in front of you. Khan was attacking the firing soldiers as Kirk lay on the ground, composing himself before jumping back up and going back on attack mode and going for Khan. You were about to warn Kirk about the soldier behind him when a sharp pain hit the back of your head.

Next thing you knew was that you were out cold.


End file.
